game_of_thrones_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of HBO's epic fantasy drama Game of Thrones premiered on April 17, 2011 and concluded on June 19, 2011. The TV series is based on epic fantasy A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, and adapted to TV by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss who also co-wrote 8 out of 10 episodes from season 1. The first season was ordered to be adapted for TV by HBO in March 2010, after unsatisfactory filming of the pilot episode in 2009, and began filming in July 2010. It adapts material from A Game of Thrones, ''the first novel in ''A Song of Ice and Fire series and consists of 10 episodes, each being roughly 55 minutes long. Synopsis 17 years after Robert's rebellion which ended in overthrowing Targaryen dynasty and the deaths of the last Targaryen king and his eldest heir, king Robert Baratheon sits on the Iron Throne and rules the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. After sudden death of the king's Hand Jon Arryn, the king names his old friend and warden of the North lord Eddard Stark as new Hand of the king. Due to mysterious circumstances surrounding his death, lord Eddard tries to uncover potential conspiracy against the Crown in which he believes the Lannisters, king's relatives by marriage, are involved. The Starks soon finds themselves in the middle of power struggle with their own lives at stake. Beyond the Wall, a new threat begins to emerge. Villages are abandoned, white shadows lurk in the forest and dead people are walking. Meanwhile, lord Eddard's bastard son Jon Snow joins the ancient order of the Night's Watch that protects the realm from the threats beyond the wall, and struggles to come with terms that life on the Wall is nothing like he imagined. Across the Narrow sea, Viserys Targaryen, the heir to the overthrown dynasty, plots to reclaim the Iron Throne that House Targaryen lost in a rebellion 17 years ago. The plan involves wedding his sister Daenerys to dothraki warlord, who would provide him a crown and an army to cross the Narrow sea and conquer the Seven Kingdoms. Plot Winter is Coming On a ranging trip beyond the Wall, three men of the Night's Watch get ambushed by mythic beings known as White Walkers. Two rangers get killed while the third one escapes. He later gets apprehended by men of House Stark and is beheaded for desertion by Eddard Stark, lord of Winterfell and warden of the North. Meanwhile in the capital, Jon Arryn, Hand of the King, dies under mysterious circumstances. King Robert Baratheon travels to Winterfell and offers the position of the Hand to lord Eddard, his old friend. At same time, he proposes engagement between his oldest son Joffrey and lord Eddard's oldest daughter Sansa. Eddard is initially reluctant to accept until his wife Catelyn recieves the letter from Lysa Arryn, the late Hand's wife and her sister, that lord Jon was murdered by the Lannisters, the queen's family, and that the king is in danger. Fearing for his friend and wanting to do his duty, he accepts the king's proposal despite Catelyn's objections. On the day before they departed, Eddard's son Bran goes climbing around the castle and comes upon queen Cersei having sex with her own brother, ser Jaime Lannister, in abandoned part of the castle. Before he would manage to escape, Jaime seizes him and pushes him out of the window, sending him falling a great height. Across the Narrow sea in Pentos, prince Viserys Targaryen and magister Illyrio Mopatis arrange a wedding between Viserys's younger sister Daenerys and khal Drogo, a powerful Dothraki warlord, in order to gain a crown and an army to seize the Iron Throne. The wedding is held against Daenerys's will and forcibly consummated, bringing Daenerys to tears. The Kingsroad After a fall, Bran lies unresponsive in a coma. The king's party is ready to leave for King's Landing while Jon is ready to depart to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch. On the day of the departure, Jon gives his young half-sister Arya a sword called Needle while Catelyn says a tearful goodbye to Ned and her daughters. The two groups part ways on the Kingsroad, with the king and his party turning south and Jon, accompanied by his uncle Benjen and Tyrion Lannister turning north. Across the narrow sea, the Dothraki begin a lengthy journey across the Dothraki sea towards their sacred city. Enduring this journey and having hard time to adjust to her new life, Daenerys seeks the way to pleasure her new husband khal Drogo. She eventually succeeds and earns Drogo's affection with the help of her handmaiden Doreah. Meanwhile, ser Jorah Mormont, the exiled knight from Westeros, reveals his backstory to Viserys while the latter grows impatient of waiting to get his army. Traveling north to the Wall, the Night's Watch men capture two rapists as new recruits, leaving Jon visibly uneasy. Tyrion Lannister reveals the hard truth about the Night's Watch about how the order now mostly consists of thieves, poachers, prisoners and rapists. Back in Winterfell, Catelyn gets ambushed by an unknow assassin set to kill unconscious Bran. The assassin overpowers her but gets killed by Bran's direwolf Summer. Catelyn later explores the tower where Bran fell and finds a golden hair while master-at-arms ser Rodrik Cassel recognizes the assassin's dagger as being made of expensive Valyrian steel, strengthening the suspicion that Bran was thrown from the tower and that somebody wants him dead. Fearing for her husband's safety, Catelyn departs for King's Landing in order to warn him, with ser Rodrik accompanying her. On the Kingsroad, tensions rise when king Robert, with his heart still full of hatred for the Targaryens, gets aware of Daenerys's marriage to khal Drogo and considers having her assassinated, something Eddard doesn't agree with. The tension only increases at Inn at the Crossroads when Sansa and her bethrohed prince Joffrey walk upon Arya sparring with Mycah, the butcher's boy. Revealing his cruel side, Joffrey tries to force Mycah into a duel and cuts his cheek, resulting in Arya hitting him with a stick. Enraged, Joffrey tries to attack Arya with his sword, only to be bit by Arya's pet direwolf Nymeria. Fleeing the scene, Arya is forced to send Nymeria away out of fear what would happen to her. Back at the inn, Arya is brought before the king and with Joffrey fabricating the story, the queen demands her punished. Sansa is not willing to testify out of fear of losing favor of his bethrohed. The king demands Eddard to discipline Arya while he would do the same with Joffrey. The queen demands the direwolf to be killed but with Nymeria not being found, she orders the death of Sansa's pet direwolf Lady. Unable to convince the king otherwise, Eddard decides to do the deed himself. On his way out, he encounters Sandor Clegane, Joffrey's personal bodyguard, with a corpse of Mycah upon his horse. At same time when he executes Lady, Bran wakes up in Winterfell. Lord Snow Lord Eddard arrives to King's Landing and is immediately summoned to the meeting of the small council. There, he gets to know from the king's councillors that a tourney is planned to be organized. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things The Wolf and the Lion A Golden Crown You Win or You Die The Pointy End Baelor Fire and Blood = Cast Sean Bean as lord Eddard Stark (9 episodes) Mark Addy as king Robert Baratheon (7 episodes) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as ser Jaime Lannister (8 episodes) Michelle Fairley as lady Catelyn Stark (9 episodes) Lena Headey as queen Cersei Lannister (10 episodes) Emilia Clarke as princess Daenerys Targaryen (9 episodes) Iain Glen as ser Jorah Mormont (9 episodes) Aidan Gillen as lord Petyr Baelish (8 episodes) Harry Lloyd as prince Viserys Targaryen (5 episodes) Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark (9 episodes) Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (9 episodes) Richard Madden as Robb Stark (8 episodes) Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (9 episodes) Isaac Hempstead Wright as Brandon "Bran" Stark (8 episodes) Jack Gleeson as prince Joffrey Baratheon (10 episodes) Rory McCann as Sandor "The Hound" Clegane (8 episodes) and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (9 episodes) Episodes